Nudité
by khendraja-aro
Summary: Yaoï: Naruto et Sasuke sont en couple depuis un an. Sasuke a passé sa première année entre procès, enquêtes et liberté surveillée avant de réintégrer son rang et sa place dans le village, il y a deux ans. Se laisser aller reste difficile pour cet aigle..
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'empreint

OS : Naru/ Sasu, Romance Yaoï, OOC, lemon, rating M, Pov Naruto

Résumé : Naruto et Sasuke sont en couple depuis un an. Ils sont rentrés il y a trois ans et Sasuke a passé un an entre procès, enquêtes et liberté surveillée avant de réintégrer son rang et sa place dans le village. Pour autant, la route est encore longue avant que Sasuke accepte de se laisse aller…

* * *

**Nudité**

Je regardais son corps dévêtu reposant de tout son long au bord du bassin. Le chant des grillons et le tintement de la petite cascade qui se déversait dans le plan d'eau créaient une atmosphère paisible. Les rayons doux de la lune et des bougies allumées ça et là habillaient son corps d'ombre et de lumière, redessinant ses contours, dévoilant un angle, caressant une rondeur.

Je l'avais poursuivi pendant six longues années à travers les brumes du souvenir, celui d'un jeune garçon qui ne voulait plus voir mourir ceux qui lui sont chers, celui de mon premier ami. Je n'avais pas voulu croire ni voir qu'il pouvait ne rien ressentir, être indifférent à nous… à moi.

Je m'approchai tranquillement, sans doutes sur sa connaissance de ma présence dans notre jardin, il n'était jamais totalement relâché et je pensai à ce que ces années lui avaient donné, comment elles l'avaient modelé en ce redoutable guerrier, en cette étrange animale mi-panthère mi-tigre dont l'élégance raffinée abritait un esprit rusé. Il était la quintessence d'un clan plus encore que Néji, ce que son ancêtre rêvait d'être, il l'était devenu, il avait porté sa guerre seul et mis à bas ses ennemis sans se détourner une fois de son plan. Je me demandais encore comment nous avions pu le récupérer, il était mon capitaine d'élite ANBU, un protecteur de Konoha, cette ville qu'il avait finie par haïr avec autant de force que son frère Itachi en son temps.

Mes doigts se posèrent doucement au dessus de son genou pour commencer leurs voyages sur sa peau crémeuse. Je les laissait vagabonder sur sa cuisse en de lentes et légères caresses, esquissant des arabesques éphémères, jouant à cache-cache dans les replis de son aine pour revenir sur sa hanche et recommencer leurs détours plus appuyés… toujours pas de mouvement ou de mots de sa part, j'étais libre de continuer mon exploration… mes lèvres vinrent se mêler à ce jeu, frôlant une fesse ferme, redescendant dans son creux avant de le redessiner. Mon fauve au repos n'était pas indifférent, il attendrait sa limite pour se laisser dévorer par mes soins et s'abandonner, c'était son jeu à lui. Laisser le plaisir monter graduellement, me laisser gémir le premier, vouloir croire qu'il était le maître, je ne lui dirais jamais mais c'est ici qu'il était le plus vulnérable presqu'enfantin… dans cette attente de ne plus pouvoir résister et d'être obliger de s'y laisser noyer… dans sa certitude que la résistance et la douleur le rendraient toujours plus fort même si en amour on peut en douter…

Mes paumes vinrent presser ses fesses alors que mes lèvres effleuraient dans un nouveau tracé ses reins, sa colonne pour venir se nicher dans un baiser plus appuyé au creux de son cou qu'il avait légèrement tendu, je voyais à travers mes yeux mi clos ses lèvres rebondies, entrouvertes laissant passer son souffle, ses yeux sombres étaient encore voilés par ses paupières dont les longs cils bruns étaient au repos. Mon but… ravir cette bouche et la dévorer mais pas encore… non pas encore.

Mes mains le tinrent plus fermement sur les hanches l'attirant contre moi pour épouser mon corps nu, il relâcha son coude qui le soutenait pour laisser sa tête reposé sur son bras alors que ma langue commençait seulement maintenant à le goûter, j'ondulais lentement, laissant mes paumes et mes ongles voyager à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant plus haut pour le presser sur mon bassin et qu'il sente mon sexe se bander de plus en plus, le chercher, se frotter. Un tremblement et un premier soupir, je pouvais maintenant m'approcher de son désir, le caresser à ma guise, ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser un son de plus s'échapper… il ne m'invitait pas encore… je continuais donc reprenant mon vagabondage sur son ventre dure pour m'arrêter un moment sur ses mamelons… bientôt… il fit un mouvement, juste un, ses fesses frottant pour un instant. Je tournai son dos sur les pierres tiède en ce début de soirée, venant me poser sur son corps. Il gardait les yeux fermés, les narines frémissantes, le teint plus sombre des rougeurs apparues, un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, il ne me donnerait rien tant que je n'ai supplié alors je repris ma lente exploration, laissant ma bouche boire à sa peau, mes dents goûter sa chair parfaite, ma langue se délecter de sa saveur dans un ballet incessant allant de son front moite jusque dans le creux qui abritait son membre en passant sans jamais m'arrêter totalement sur ses lèvres quand je remontais décrypter ses attentes. Puis je me concentrais sur ce sexe dont je raffolais il faut le dire, jouant avant de le prendre en bouche et d'amener mon fière capitaine ANBU, dernier du clan Uchiwa à murmurer, haleter sentant sur ma tête la poigne crispée de sa main alors que mes doigts étaient déjà partis le travailler plus bas dans sa chaleur et le préparer à ma venue.

Mon félin devait penser que j'étais trop long à faire entendre ma voix, trahison de mon besoin de lui, je sentis un doigt joueur s'infiltrer dans ma bouche et caresser ma langue qui finit en des allers et retours entre lui et la tête gonflée sur laquelle je m'amusais quelques secondes avant. Je gémis comme il l'attendait, implicitement lui accordant le droit de se laisser aller un peu plus. Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais mais il avait besoin de cela pour s'autoriser ce qu'il ne pouvait plus s'accorder naturellement : faire confiance et s'abandonner…

Quand Itachi m'avait dit qu'il était encore pur, je n'avais pas encore mesurer profondément cela, même après deux années ici à mes côtés, ses colères n'étaient pas apaisées pour autant et si sa vie de capitaine ANBU et chef de la police lui permettait de reconstruire certains liens, son regard sur ce monde restait teinté de ce passé qui l'avait irrémédiablement blessé. Il était dur pour lui de croire en un avenir différent et ce malgré les refontes que j'avais apportées au monde ninja. J'étais le Rokudaïme, l'enfant de la prophétie, aujourd'hui j'emmenais ce monde dans un autre futur et pourtant… mon prince de sang et de douleur me résistait encore. Et j'allais l'accrocher et le lier à moi par mes suppliques parce qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre, besoin de savoir que je le chasserais à tout jamais, que je ne pouvais être ce que je suis sans lui et que le monde que j'étais entrain de créer ne pouvait exister sans sa présence.

Dans nos corps à corps amoureux je suis le premier à l'appeler, le premier à venir, que je sois celui qui le reçoit ou celui qu'il reçoit, je l'adore des pieds à la tête avec mes mains, ma bouche et je lui donne tout. Tout ce qu'il attend et plus encore, tout ce qui lui manque, tout ce qui lui prouve que je ne le trahirais jamais… tout ce qui lui prouve qu'il existe non pas comme le petit frère de notre héros Itachi, non pas comme le digne fils et dernier du clan Uchiwa, non pas comme le vengeur ou le traître et même pas comme mon premier lien mais bien comme Sasuke, l'homme qu'il est, né de la douleur et de la trahison, devenu l'ANBU au masque d'aigle cachant dans les tréfonds de son âme son enfance volée, le sacrifice vicié de son adolescence et le poids des vies qu'il a pris, celle d'Itachi, celle de Madara.

Mes doigts huilés improvisent une mélodie pour son plaisir alors que mon regard brûlant observe son abandon plus prononcé, il a un petit sourire de concubine jouant sur ses lèvres entre deux passages de sa langue, il se tord et gémit sous des assauts conquérants que je réinvente dans son corps alors que ses mains partent en reconnaissance sur le mien, je tiens de plus en plus difficilement et je lui chuchote entre mes baisers sur sa tempe, dans son cou, sur son épaule, sur son cœur et son sein mon besoin de le prendre maintenant, de me fondre en lui et de me perdre dans sa chaleur, je lui dis combien il m'est important et comment je le veux. Et parce qu'il a besoin d'être le maître, ma voix se fait plus rauque et suppliante pendant que je me dispose entre ses jambes et puis j'y suis presque... Parce qu'il fait ce mouvement de hanche qui m'installe complètement, parce que son sourire se fait plus franc, parce que ses mains maintenant prennent d'audacieux détours sur mon corps et pressent plus fermement mes fesses, parce que je sais que lorsqu'il va me laisser m'engainer dans sa chaleur alors je vais enfin boire à ses lèvres que je n'ai pas encore aimé ce soir, je vais enfin ravir son cri et son souffle, le faire mien avant qu'il fonde comme l'aigle qu'il est, me recevant avec avidité et m'offrant enfin l'intense tourbillon d'émotions qu'il garde encore caché derrière ses paupières closes.

Mon premier coup de rein est rapide et puissant, je l'appelle… il se tord entre plaisir et douleur, je ne laisse rien au hasard moi le baka qui ne réfléchit pas dit-on, ma bouche affamée vient dévorer la sienne et avale ce cri fort et grave à la fois, ma langue incendiaire et violente part à la conquête de la sienne, je revisite l'antre chaud et humide avant de voir enfin le regard velouté, brûlant, indigent se poser sur moi… je ne bouge plus si ce n'est mes tremblements à cet effort, mon bleu contre son noir, alchimie qui nous dépasse, mon bleu dans son noir, j'y lis tant d'émotions, de secrets qu'il ne dévoile qu'ici dans ce moment. Mon fauve est dangereux à aimer… dangereux à approcher et séduire… juste mon nom dit si bas alors que ses émotions tourbillonnent aussi rapidement que son sharingan, je vois la goutte de sueur qui dévale sa tempe et se perd, je sens sa peau brûlante sur ma peau brûlante, nos respirations chaudes se mêlant, puis ses lèvres me frôlent à nouveau et me happent dans un baiser vertigineux ou j'y laisse mon souffle, ma force et mon cœur.

Notre ballet reprend, mes coups de reins l'enfoncent, inscrivant à l'intérieur de lui son appartenance, il vient à ma rencontre dans des gémissements et des mots mêlés de grognements rauques, il me marque de ses ongles et de ses dents comme je le brûle de l'intérieur à chaque venue quand je le frappe sans relâche le faisant se cambrer avec plus de force encore, j'y mêle mon chakra pour accentuer mes déhanchés dans son corps qui m'accueille et se contracte. Ce soir je ne viendrais pas le premier, je veux le voir jouir, je le veux dans sa force et sa vulnérabilité, je le veux nu et libre de tout ce qui n'est pas nous. Je l'entends m'appeler maintenant d'une voix rendue faible par ses nombreuses plaintes, ma main vient s'amarrer dans la sienne, nos doigts mêlés avec forces alors que mon autre main travaille sur son bas ventre l'amenant où je le veux, ses mots se perdent entre amour, besoin et insultes, je le noie de baisers tendres et doux qui s'opposent à l'urgence et la passion qui animent nos corps jusqu'au moment de son envol quand dans un arc parfait, il se tend et m'offre la plus belle des victoires, son cri silencieux, sa tête rejetée, ses lèvres tremblantes, le sperme chaud qui glisse sur nos peaux et son corps qui s'effondre, je ne tiens plus et me laisse aller moi aussi explosant dans ses intérieurs, grondant comme le tonnerre son prénom alors qu'il frémit encore.

Nos cœurs palpitants s'apaisent alors que la cascade vient chantonner à nos oreilles de nouveau, je me suis juste légèrement déplacé sans pour autant le libérer totalement, j'aime cette pesanteur dans mes muscles, j'aime être où je suis et j'aime sentir son bras me resserrer sur son torse alors que je flotte encore, la tête dans son cou. Nous restons ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes savourant la léthargie qui nous habitent et le plaisir de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre... Mon fauve est totalement paisible et relâché, ce qui m'interroge quand même un peu connaissant l'animal. Je ne doute pas qu'il va vouloir reprendre la commande.

Finalement, je me laisse aller à ma torpeur bienheureuse jusqu'au moment ou je le sens se déplacer. Il finit par se relever alors que je me tourne vers lui sans entreprendre d'autres mouvements le suivant de mon regard, les rubans nacrés et dorés des deux lumières jouent sur sa peau marquée par mon passage amoureux, il se déplace nonchalamment et descend les marches du bassin pour s'immerger tranquillement… la brise joue sur ses mèches, il se retourne doucement et j'entrevoie un petit sourire simple mais oh combien présent qui me dit qu'il est bien, qu'il est là et qu'il est en paix avec moi.

Enfin, il me fait face et son regard vient capturer le mien avec une tel intensité que je doute quelques instants de ce que j'ai ressenti, il se lèche les lèvres et de sa voix grave me lance un « Dobe, vient ici » qui n'admet aucune contestation de ma part, ses lèvres se courbent dans un sourire moqueur alors que son regard cartographie chaque centimètre de mon corps, je le rejoins et là… je sens… mais il est déjà trop tard… je m'écroule quelques secondes après dans ses bras alors que pour la première fois en deux ans j'entends son petit rire… mes yeux se ferment malgré tout, 72h de tsukomi à caractère sexuel, certes j'ai de l'endurance mais je ne peux plus, mon fauve est dangereux à aimer, dangereux à séduire et sa nudité a un prix.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

INTIME CONFIDENCE

La nuit s'est installée pour de longues heures. Sur le rebord du bassin, Sasuke se repose, Naruto dormant dans ses bras après ce tsukiyomi fripon. Le sourire libre aux lèvres, il retrace les pleins et les déliés du dos doré. Si son amant ne dormait pas, il aurait pu entendre sa voix calme murmurer son intime confidence.

…..

D'abord cette voix suave qui me dit que je suis beau, ensuite l'impression que laisse sur mes lèvres ton souffle chaud… une attente qui devient la mienne… un frôlement qui vient s'échouer sur ma peau et puis un baiser qui me dépossède de mon âme même… J'inspire…

Tes doigts curieux qui viennent se poser sur ma poitrine avec lenteur, s'approchant de cette pointe sur laquelle ils créeront un nouveau monde que ta langue gourmande viendra sublimer. Et ce regard intense que tu poses sur moi, qui voit des choses que je ne vois pas… ça me terrifie et ça m'excite… ça me fait vibrer comme jamais… J'expire…

Je connais les regards de Konoha qui te dévorent toi mon bel amant lorsque tu passes. Ils t'admirent et te recherchent… toi qui jadis n'étais rien, pas même un humain. Les femmes deviennent lianes douces et soyeuses… te touchant, te séduisant… je sais les rêves qu'elles imaginent… je le sais bien… J'inspire…

Tes mains fortes et calleuses qui vénèrent ma peau désirée, mon corps se sent parfois si petit pour l'émotion qui nait. Quand le sang charrie le feu dans mes veines, enflammant mon cœur et que je me perds dans la lumière que tu enfantes. Je ne rêve pas… Quand je sens tes bras presque me briser de m'enserrer, quand ton corps d'or tremblant me recouvre et me fait tien… et que tu murmures mon nom comme une prière. Je ne rêve pas… Quand je sens la brûlure étrange qui me renouvelle. Je ne rêve pas… et elles l'imaginent. Elles croient que leurs ventres prêts à enfanter te retireront de moi, alors qu'elles continuent de rêver... Moi, j'expire…

Je ne te dirais pas mais tu le sais… Mon clan m'a dépossédé de ce droit de dire et d'exprimer, devenu mué pour ces cris silencieux du passé, aveugle pour ces pupilles effarées, sourd pour ces vérités cachées, je ne suis encore qu'une ombre malgré tes efforts, ce n'est que quand tu me touches que je prends corps… J'inspire…

Je joue… je joue l'insondable, l'incernable, l'intouchable. L'homme des rêves brûlants, celui que tout le monde attend… Caché derrière mon regard qui ne reflète rien, j'observe le rose des joues féminines et les efforts qu'elles font. J'écoute leurs gestes pleins de paroles qui racontent comme elles vont m'aimer, comment elles vont me guérir. Et puis tu arrives et tu souris… Le regard qui s'encre dans le mien avec toute cette force qui te fait, avec ce rire que tu mettras au monde après une bêtise que tu auras lâché, ce regard qui brille de mille feux comme quand nous ne sommes que deux… ce regard amoureux… J'expire…

C'est mon intime confidence, celle que même toi, tu ne sais. Tu es ce qui me permet encore de dire en cette heure que je ne suis pas mort… Et je respire…


End file.
